


I'll love you forever more.

by damniamgay



Series: Lena and Kara [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, oneshots, supercorp ftw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: A collection of Supergirl oneshots.Comment what you'd like to see next.1-Supercorp2-Supercorp3-Sanvers4-Supercorp5-Supercorp centric6-Supercorp





	1. Librarian. (Supercorp)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A is a librarian and person b has the hots for them.

As Lena was putting away the last book she could feel a definite stare lingering on her. Instantly smiling as she knew who it was. She turned around to look at them, but they instantly dropped their gaze back to their book;almost so strategically that you wouldn't have noticed unless you were fully paying attention.

Lena purposefully walked past her all the time just to see the occasional looks she got from her. As she was trying to pretend she wasn't starting at her bum when everyone in the building definitely knew.

Sometimes the girl would attempt to speak to Lena. Always ending up being too nervous to say anything. One of their conversation went like this: "H-hey Lena."

"Hey. What can I help you with?" Lena spoke so clearly, unfazed by the stuttering mess in front of her.

"Did it hurt went you fell from heaven?" Lena chuckled.

"That was so weak, Kara. You're gonna have to do better to win me over like that!" Lena walked away silently giggling to herself. Kara was cursing herself, attempting to think of better ways to speak to Lena.

At the present moment though, Kara had just attempted to ask Lena where a book is.

"Uhh, Lena. W-where can I-I find a book o-on..." she trailed off and Lena pointed to a small corner where the books Kara was most interested in reading were. "T-thanks Lena." Lena laughed to herself and nodded. And watched as Kara walked away to the secluded corner.

She got out a post-it note and wrote: I know you've been wanting to ask me out for ages now so here's my number.

Kara had walked back with three books stacked on top of each other. She saw the post-it note and her eyes instantly lit up.

For once everything was reversed. Lena was watching on at Kara in awe and Kara was pretending not to notice.


	2. She's Scared. (Supercorp)

Kara wasn't scared of many things.

Being shot at, easy, being threatened, fine with it, being attacked, great.

The only thing that could inflict pain and suffering into Kara aka Supergirl. Was.

Spiders.

When she told Lena she just laughed at her. "So you can catch a plane, dodge bullets and stop fire just by breathing... and yet you're scared of spiders"

Kara nodded. Lena just burst out into laughter again. Kara pouted at her.

"Okay, fine. Why do you hate spiders so much?" Lena finally asked.

"Well on Krypton we had these massive spiders that sometimes attacked people. We occasionally used them for punishments if they weren't sent to Fort Rozz."  
  
Lena tried not to laugh. She really did. Yet the giggles just tumbled out. "I just can't grasp the fact that Supergirl is scared of spiders. They won't hurt you."

"But they look creepy..." Kara said visibly disgusted just by the thought of them.

 

 

A few weeks later...

 

A scream erupted from the kitchen at roughly 2:30 am. Lena bolted up right and patted the space next to her. Yet she didn't feel Kara there.

She grabbed the baseball bat they kept in the wardrobe (I mean they knew they wouldn't need it considering Lena was dating a superhero. But it was in case she was home alone.)

"Kara?" Lena said warily as she walked slowly into the open room. She flicked the light on and saw Kara floating in the corner of the room.

"What's up, Kara?" Lena said sighing and dropping the bat down. Kara pointed over to the sink and cowered away.

Lena walked over and peered in.

"A fucking spider, Kara. I thought we were being attacked or something. Or that someone was here to take you."

Kara pouted a bit and said, "Sorry, I needed a drink. But c-can you get rid of it?"

Lena sighed and grabbed a glass and a piece of paper. "Of course I can, darling."

She placed the glass on top of the spider and then quickly slid the paper underneath the glass.

"Can you open the window for me, my love?" Lena said walking slowly over to where Kara was still slightly hovering in the corner. She nodded slightly and dropped to the floor.

She made her way over to the window and opened it.

While Kara was cowering away in fear, Lena had managed to flick the spider out from the glass. And when she pulled the glass and paper inside, she acted as if the spider was till inside it.

She laughed a bit to herself and then flicked the objects towards Kara, causing Kara to fall over and almost break the sofa.

"Shit, Lena. Why!" Kara said almost crying at the meanness of her girlfriends actions.

"Awwh! I'm so sorry, baby!" Lena said laughing and cooing at Kara.

Kara pouted at Lena and opened the window more. "I know you can't reach up to shut the windows. So good luck with being cold! With your normal human body temperature!" Kara said with sarcasm lacing her words.

It was Lena's turn to pout now, "Just because your body temperature is three degrees higher than mine!"

Kara nodded and Lena slumped onto the sofa.

Kara strolled over to where Lena had resided. "Do you know what this means?"

Lena raised her eyebrows, asking Kara to elaborate.

"Tickle fight!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read a prompt of this a while ago. But only just remembered about it when something like this happened to me in real life. The only difference is I'm alone forever and don't have a girlfriend!
> 
> Anyways, much love, peace and enjoy.


	3. A Night Out? (Sanvers)

"We're gonna be late!" I shout from the kitchen frantically running around to find my missing shoe.

"Babe, calm down!" She says while walking into the room and throws my missing shoe at me.

I duck out the way, pick it up and put it on.

I adjust my tie and stand up after tying the lace on my shoe.

I look up and see her standing there.

She wasn't even changed. "Babe..." I say whining slightly.

"Come on. It's my last night, before I go away for a long business trip! Let's stay in." She says while walking closer to me.

I sigh slightly.

"I know you just wanted my last day to be good but just us relaxing is good too." She says while picking up the end of my tie and playing with it in between her fingers.

I sigh again and slightly deflate. "Yeah. Okay. Fine."

"Babe. Come on, don't be like that!" I shrug her off and sit down on the sofa.

"Alex. Don't be like that! I know you bought this suit specially for this day but you'll be able to use it soon I promise!"

I sigh again and suddenly get an idea. "Babe, put something on I'm taking you out. Somewhere nice and not formal. I promise." I could tell she felt defeated but obliged.

I looked out the window and watched the rain start to patter down the window.

She walked out in essentially what felt like two minutes.

I jumped up and grabbed her hand pulling her out our small apartment.

"Alex. Where are you taking me!?" She screamed as I pulled her out into the rain and started to run while still holding her hand. "Just keep up, okay!" I say excitedly.

After a few minutes we end up at the park down the road from our apartment. "Alex?" She said while I was stood still and watching the sky.

"It's still raining." I say slowly.

She nodded and looked at me strangely. I start playing our song on my phone.

It was quiet. Which was okay because the park was quite silent considering it was 7:00.

The song rang out and I give my phone to her and start jumping excitedly and running around;dancing excessively to it.

Swinging on lampposts.

Jumping on benches and swinging around trees.

She laughed at me the whole time and my smile did not disappear throughout my little performance.

I take my hat off and shake my head and hat free of water. And it splashed all over her.

I lead her toward a bench and lay my jacket down on it.

She sighed happily and sat down. "I do love you so much, Alex."

"Me too, Mags." I say and wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer into me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I know I said it would be Supercorp but I've had this idea swimming around for awhile. 
> 
> And I'll be able to update a lot more throughout next week because I'm not busy!  
> Much love, peace and equality!


	4. Coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our credit card reader went down so everyone has to pay in cash today but you never carry cash and you seem pretty down plus you're kinda cute so let me pay for that for you. AU

  
Lena went into the same coffee shop everyone morning.

Ordered the same drink.

At exactly 7:05.

She always paid by card.

And she more-or-less was always served by the same barista.

'What were her name, Kate? Kara... Yes, that's it.' She wondered while walking into the small coffee shop.

She moved to get in line disregarding the small signs that read something that seemed unimportant to her.

'She has really blue eyes, they're really nice.' Lena thought and stared at the ground trying not to stare at the barista for too long.

She hadn't moved for awhile and was taken out of her trance when she heard someone tutting disapprovingly behind her. She whispered a small "Sorry." And moved forward in the line.

"Hey! It's Lena, isn't it!" The overly excited barista said.

Lena nodded slowly, "You're Kara, right?" Kara nodded happily.

"The regular?" Kara asked quickly.

"Y-yeah that'd be great."

Lena got out her card and was ready to pay.

"Oh, shoot! Our card readers are down today! Sorry about that...and I know you never bring cash with you."

Lena sighed and slowly adjusted her stare back down to the floor instead of the bubbly woman in front of her.

"It's okay! I'll take it out of my tip." Kara said while punching the numbers in the register.

"I can't let you do that!" Lena said objecting instantly.

"No, no! It's okay, I insist." Kara said printing out the receipt. She handed it over once she checked it through.

"You didn't need to do this, Kara. You barely know me." Lena said slowly while taking the small piece of paper.

Kara winked and went to go make Lena's coffee.

Lena looked over the receipt and saw a phone number written at the bottom.

And underneath it was written 'I get off at 4:00.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was finished a lot earlier than I anticipated, so here it is! 
> 
> Much love, peace and enjoy!


	5. Parties, man. They suck.

 

"How did you even manage to get me to come here?" Kara said as they walked into the crowded house.

"Well, we said there would be food and you were sold before we even told you it was a party. So it's your own greedy self to blame." Alex said smirking whilst speaking.

"Don't blame her appetite, Alex. She is an alien, after all." Maggie said butting in while laughing. "Yeah! Listen to your girlfriend, Alex." Kara said and high fived Maggie simultaneously.

"We're gonna go get some drinks, we'll be back straight away. Just stand near that weird pear sculpture and at least pretend you're having fun!" Maggie said and tried to get Kara to crack a smile. All she received was a small nod and Kara started to make her way over to the pear sculpture.

She sat down in the chair that's next to the piece of art on a small end-table. She inspected it closely and decided that it was stranger than she thought originally.

"Please. Don't touch that!" A voice said behind her.

Kara quickly withdrew her hands and head away from the sculpture. She muttered a small sorry and went back to doing what she was doing previously.

Absolutely nothing.

"You look like you're having so much fun." The voice said again. This time walking around the sofa and silently asked to sit next to Kara. She happily obliged.

"I'm Lena. And I've never seen you before." She said with complete and utter confidence.

"I'm K-Kara. Pleasure to meet you." Kara said quietly. Lena moved closer to Kara and said, "It's too loud. Can't hear you. Nice to meet you too, Kara."

  
"But seriously what's up?" Lena said turning to fully face Kara.

"My sister and her girlfriend kinda deserted me here about ten minutes ago. And this has to be one of the worst parties I've been too, and this is only my second one." Lena laughed at this.

"Why'd you find it boring?" Lena asked curiously.  
"You can't really talk to anyone because it is so loud. Most people spike the punch and you end up driving drunk. Almost everyone ends up so drunk they don't remember anything in the morning. Why do people call that fun?"

Lena laughed and said, "I have no clue. Maybe they're here to forget their days. You know him?" Lena said pointing towards a man doing an odd dance move and almost kicking about three people in the face. Kara shook her head.

"I heard he's an accountant. But he looks like a complete and utter fuckboy. So avoid him."

Kara laughed and Lena smirked at her.

Kara pointed over to a girl that was talking to a painting that was hung above another sofa. "What about her?"

"Well. That's my ex, she's a bitch. Hilarious drunk though. Him?" Lena deadpanned. And gestured towards a man shaking hands with a plant.

"I bet you he has a long standing crush on a teacher." Lena said thoughtfully.

Kara giggled and that made Lena laugh.

"You see them two over there. I bet they're gonna kiss in three, two, one... Called it!" Kara said pointing over to two people dancing too close to just be friends.

"Well. As it turns out you don't find this boring." Lena said smirking at Kara.

"Only because you're talking to me. And it would be boring if you weren't here, and it's boring because I swear they've played the same song over and over again. And all they're serving is alcohol and I'm driving tonight. And I don't even really like alcohol if I wanted a drink. And I'm super hungry but there is no food. Which my sister lied about. Do you know my sister? She's called Alex..." Kara faded off when she realised she was rambling.

"Interesting. From that I gathered that you don't drink alcohol and you are hungry."

Kara nodded.

Lena leaped up and grabbed Kara's hand. "Come on!" She said excitedly.

Lena tugged Kara throughout the house and they finally ended up in the kitchen. "I'm sure there's something in the fridge." Lena said walking closer towards said object.

"Kara!" Alex said excitedly, clearly drunk.

"Lena, this is my sister. Alex, this is Lena." Lena attempted to retract her head from the fridge but ultimately ended up hitting it.

Hard.

"Shit man." She stood up straight and looked at Alex.

"I know you!" Alex said happily. "Kara this is the girl I was talking about. It's her party."

Kara slouched down. And put her head in her hands.

"Alex, come over here!" Maggie shouted over and Alex practically sprinted over towards her.

"Sorry about that."

"Your sister was just fine!" Lena said leaning against the counter.

"Two things. Is your head okay?" Kara said worriedly.

Lena nodded. "I'll be okay."

"Secondly. I'm sorry I insulted your party..." she said quietly.

Lena laughed. "It's okay, you made me open my eyes to how shit it actually is. And I would agree with you."

Kara laughed, mainly out of something to do that made her feel less awkward.

"I still feel bad though."

"What would make you feel better?" Lena said moving gradually closer to Kara.

"I'm not sure." Kara said still looking at the floor.

Lena placed her hand on Kara's neck and turned her head to face her. She moved closer and they were barley millimetres apart. "Maybe this will help."

And she pressed their lips together. Kara instantly reacted, which was kind of surprising for her.

Kara wrapped her arms instinctively around Lena's waist and pulled her in closer.

After around a minute they broke apart. Yet they still kept their heads close together.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Lena whispered.

"Y-yeah. Of course." Kara stuttered.

"Good cause I'm taking you out." And Lena closed the gap between them again.


	6. Take It Slow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-Ew is a dick.

Kara had been having a bad day, which is the understatement of the year.

Her ex-boyfriend had gone rouge, and tried to kill her and her family.

Snapper almost fired her and during the fight between her and her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend), she had massively damaged the DEO.

And now all she wanted to do was hug someone and cry.

Yet, she couldn't go to her boyfriend (again, ex...).

Winn was busy with a nerd thing. (She didn't want to interfere.)

J'onn was busy trying to get contracts filled out so he can have the DEO building repaired.

And Alex and Maggie were on a date.

The only person free was James, yet Kara was fairly sure he wouldn't want to see her after she almost started crying at work after Snapper ripped up her tenth draft of an article.

There was only one person left.

  
Lena.

 

Kara flew out of her window and directed herself towards L-Corps balcony.

She landed haphazardly and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her jumper quickly.

She then knocked on the sliding door.

"Hello, Supergirl." Lena said, almost as a cue to let her in.

  
Kara slid inside and Lena still failed to look behind her at the woman now inside the large office.

A silence dropped in place, yet Kara didn't know how she could fill it.

  
When Lena heard a small sniffle, she finally looked up from her laptop.

"Kara...H-how did you get up here?" She paused afterwards and saw that Kara was about to start sobbing.

Hard.

"Hey, come here." Lena pulled Kara in for a tight hug.

"Are you okay? You don't need to answer that until you're ready. Just know that I'm here to listen to anything you are willing to tell me." Lena said with a steady voice.

After thirty seconds, she gave Kara one final squeeze and let go of her.

Kara wiped underneath her eyes and caught the tears falling there.

She wasn't sobbing anymore.

Just silently crying.

Lena grabbed Kara's hand and gently pulled her towards the sofa.

When they both sat down, Kara curled into Lena's side. To which at first Lena was a bit reluctant to support Kara's body but after a second she sunk into Kara and wrapped her arm around her.

"M-my boyfriend...ex-boyfriend. Tried to kill my family and me today." Kara said slowly. Staring at Lena's hand and watched it intertwine with her own.

Lena hummed almost in agreement in knowing what that feels like.

"He then destroyed the DEO." Kara said.

Lena squeezed Kara a bit more tightly.

"Then I almost got fired." Kara stated quietly, but just loud enough for Lena to hear it.

"What for? I thought you were finally getting along with that douchebag of a boss." Kara stared at Lena in disbelief.

"What! It's true!" Lena said defending herself against Kara's stare.

Kara merely shrugged in response and answered Lena's question, "I mean we were, until he didn't like my article about you."

Lena squeezed Kara's hand, "Why?"

"He said I made it sound like that the Luthor family are good people. But you're a good person Lena, your family doesn't define you. You aren't your family." Kara smiled sweetly at Lena.

"Thank you, Kara. But I don't understand how this made you almost be fired..." Lena asked. Raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

"He made me rewrite the article until it was good enough...I ended up writing ten articles. And even then he still didn't like it. He said I was sounding like I'm friends with you. Which I replied that I am. And he shouted at me and told me to rewrite the article and then I started crying." Kara said leaning closer into Lena.

She was so close that she could smell the type of shampoo Lena used and could probably the name the exact brand of perfume if she tried hard enough.

"Oh, well I'm sure your articles will be regardless of whether you make me look like a good person or not. They always are, I would I read your shopping lists because I'm sure they'd be entertaining and interesting." Lena said meaningfully.

Kara kissed Lena's cheek and saw Lena blush.

"Sorry." Kara muttered quietly.

Lena turned her head to fully look at Kara now and leant in and kissed her.

It was only a quick peck but they both felt something.

Lena saw the look of shock on Kara's face. "I'm sorry. That was rude and insensitive of me. You just broke up with your boyfriend and I don't even know whether you like girls or not."

Kara smiled and cupped Lena's cheek with her hand. "If you don't mind waiting a few months for things to settle down, we can do this properly."

Lena nodded, "Of course I can wait." Kara pecked Lena's lips and stood up.

"I best be going though, let you get back to work. I'm sure you have something important to be doing right now."

"Not really...Do you want to go grab dinner or something? It'll be just as friends, of course."

Kara nodded, "Food sounds great!"

Lena drove them both to a nearby small Italian restaurant.

The conversation flowed easily and Kara loved the food.

  
When they stepped out of the restaurant door, Kara intertwined their hands and smiled at Lena.

Lena smiled back and started blushing.

"Fuck it." She heard Kara whisper.

Next second, she was pushed against the wall and Kara was kissing her passionately. Suddenly her instinct to kiss back kicked in and she looped her arms around Kara's neck.

Kara's arms snaked around from her hips to the small of her back.

After a few minutes their need for air forced them apart.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow." Lena said wiggling her eyebrows excessively.

"Well, when you're being incredibly flirty all night it's kind of hard to stay morally strong."

Lena nodded slowly. She grabbed Kara's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Well we're still going to take this slow. You did just get out of a relationship and I don't exactly want to give even more of a bad impression on your friends and sister."

Kara nodded.

"Come on, let's get you home." Lena said and pulled Kara towards her car.

 


	7. Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara was hit on in a bar and Lena saved the day. They recall their first date for their daughter, Lori.

Bar au. Karas being hit on and doesn't enjoy it Lena comes and rescues the day. No powers au 

Kara never went to a bar. Like ever. 

And this was a whole new experience for her. 

She wasn't drunk enough to dance but not sober enough to remember the bartenders name. 

Kara stuck around near the bar, scared of what might happen if she's somehow sucked into the rave going on, on the dance floor. 

Kara had just ordered another drink, by the bartenders recommendation of course;bless her she doesn't know good alcoholic drinks. 

Feeling her ass being grabbed she turned around fists clenched ready to face this person. 

"Woah, relax babe. I didn't mean that, it's just you got such a nice ass!" He said enthusiastically and grabbed back around to squeeze it. 

Kara moved slightly away and turned away from him. 

"Hey don't be like that! You're really hot and I think I can show you a good time tonight baby!" He said and ground up against her. 

A woman from across the bar had been watching the whole ordeal and grabbed her whiskey and walked over to the two. 

The woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath-for confidence. 

The man had stopped grinding on her now and was proceeding to tell the poor girl how he was going to treat her better than any man ever would be able to. 

The woman walked over and wrapped her arm protectively around the girls waist. "Hey, man. Can you stop talking to my girlfriend?" Kara looked astounded and look at her saviour. 

The woman winked back at her and went back to staring darts into the man. 

"Well I was just telling this pretty lady here, that I can treat her better than anyone she's ever been with." He said rolling his sleeves up preparing for a fight. 

Kara looked even more uncomfortable now and even a few shades of guilty. 

"It's okay babe, I got this." The woman said and proceeded to kiss Kara on the cheek. She placed her drink on the counter and squared up to the man. 

"You wanna say that again to my face, sunshine." She said and jabbed a finger into his chest. 

He gulped and backed away and defensively stuck his hands up. 

The woman turned back around. And let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Wow! Thank you, honestly!" Kara said gratefully. 

"Hey, no worries he was clearly bothering you. Also I'm sorry about the whole calling you babe, wrapping my arm around you kissing your cheek. I just thought it'd look more convincing." The woman said worry evident in her voice. 

"Oh no it's okay! You definitely scared him off! Also I'm Kara, Kara Danvers." She said enthusiastically. 

"Lena. I'm just happy you're okay." Lena said sighing. 

Kara sat back down on her stool and patted the one next to her. 

Lena climbed up on the torn black leather stool and downed the rest of her whiskey. 

"Would I be able to you another drink, Lena?" Kara asked. 

"Would I be able to exchange that drink for a date?" Lena asked smoothly. Looking directly into Kara's deep blue eyes. 

Not trusting her words, Kara nodded. 

Lena jumped down from her stool and held out her hand. "Let's go!" 

Kara grabbed Lena's hand and jumped down. 

"Where do you want to go then fair lady?" Lena said mockingly. 

Kara laughed and shrugged, "Somewhere you find special." 

Lena raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded. "Would I be able to drive you there?" She said pointing to her car. 

Kara nodded and they walked over hand in hand to Lena's car. 

Letting go of Kara's hand, she opened the door for for her and shut it after Kara had climbed in. 

"Well aren't you very chivalrous tonight!" Kara laughed. 

Lena smirked at the statement. And started driving. 

After ten minutes of driving and talking and five minutes of Kara singing along to the radio they had finally arrived at the destination. 

A drive in movie theatre that was shut down. 

Kara was about to ask before Lena pressed a finger to her lips. 

"Give me a second." She kissed Kara's cheek and ran out the car 

A few moments later the white screen had a picture appear on it. 

And Lena reappeared outside the car door with snacks. 

Kara opened the door for Lena for inside and Lena stepped in. 

"I didn't know what you liked so I brought everything." Lena laughed and Kara joined in. 

"I'll eat anything..." she paused for a minute looking through the snacks and pulled one out in particular, "Oh my god these are my favourites!" 

Lena smirked and watched the film play. 

Three black and white films later, they ended up laying on top of Lena's car with two blankets one on the car and the other on top of them. 

Kara snuggled closer into Lena and carefully she wrapped her arms around Kara's body. 

She planted a kiss on her forehead and ate the last pack of red vines. 

Kara's head peeked up when she heard the rustle of packaging. "Sorry." Lena said quietly. 

"It's okay, I should be sorry. I fell asleep!" 

"Don't worry about it I was scared for both of us during Scream." They both laughed and Kara leaned into Lena's neck. 

Lena pulled her in closer and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"I've enjoyed tonight. Thank you for taking me out." Kara said sincerely. 

"No worries, it was all-" and she was cut off. 

Kara wriggled out of Lena's loving embrace and passionately kissed Lena. 

Moments later the broke apart, "oh, okay. I was not excepting that." Lena said slowly. 

Kara's mouth turned into a perfect o and began to start to apologise. 

Lena placed her finger to Kara's lips and wrapped her arm around Kara's waist.

She pulled her hand away and kissed her back. 

"Wait so was that how you first met, and your first date?" Lena's and Kara's daughter Lori asked. 

Lena nodded looking at Kara who wasn't paying attention and was staring at the dog while he was running in his sleep. 

"Mum!" Lori shouted bringing Kara back to reality. 

"Huh?" Kara said. 

"Did you ever see the guy from the bar again?" Lori asked. 

"Ooh! Do tell Kara, do tell! Did that guy have better moves than me though?" Lena asked jokingly. 

"Yeah, of course he had better moves than you! But yeah Lori he works at Catco. But I think I'm going to fire him based on the fact he keeps on trying to sexually harass others in the office." Kara said unbothered by the whole situation. 

"You what!" Lori and Lena said at the same time. 

"Oh yeah he keeps on trying grab my ass and I'm like woah no I have a wife, like stop. And the he's like you just haven't met the right guy yet." Kara scoffed. 

"Darling, you know I can sue him for more than he will ever have right." Lena said seriously. 

"Oh it's fine. It's only his second week tomorrow."

Lori looked astounded. 

"Well I enjoyed this family bonding time and I have been sufficiently scarred for life. So I'm going to go upstairs." Lori said and stood up. 

Lena pulled the teenager into a hug. "Agh, muuuummm! Stop." 

"Lena, let go of the poor child..." Lori cheered in agreement. 

"Before I come and make it a group hug!" Kara ran over and tackled them both to the ground. 

"Mummmmmmmm. My god. I have science homework!" Lori screamed out. 

"Did someone say science homework!" Lena said excitedly. 

"Lena, you can't keep doing Lori's homework I'm fairly sure they'll know after awhile that you're doing it for her." Kara said and let go of her wife and Lori. 

"But it's so fun!" Lena said. 

"Oh mum. That was very sad. Even for your age!" Lori scoffed and quickly ran upstairs. 

"Oooh, you got burned!" Kara said and sat next to Lena. 

Lena leaned into Kara, "Her homework is fun though." Lena said sadly. 

Kara patted Lena's shoulder," But it's her homework, not yours!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dead for a long time but I have been ressurrected and I'm bigger and better than ever! That is a lie! Leave anything you want me to write in the comments. I also apologise for any mistakes I've been a bit out of the game!
> 
> Much love, peace and equality.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't dance! I'm telling you!" Lena cried out. Kara extended her hand out.

"You're not even trying to dance, that's why!" She laughed.

Lena raised an eyebrow as if to imply that her statement was stupid.

Kara stopped dancing for a second-well it was hardly dancing, more jumping about and making herself look like an idiot-and she caught her breath.

"Come on, just for one song. For me?" Kara pleaded, whipping out her precious puppy eyes.

"Ugh..." Lena paused momentarily staring at the ground and her feet seriously thinking about it. She stood up and grabbed Kara's hand.

"Fine! Just one song." She said.

About ten songs later, Lena and Kara were still dancing. On their own, in Kara's living room.

Suddenly the tempo of the songs changed, from a dance song instantly to a ballroom dance kind of feel.

Kara looked up awkwardly at Lena gesturing that she should change the song.

"We can't stop now, we've come so far!" She grabbed her hand and spun her in.

The slow danced for the grand majority of the song and when Lena dipped Kara. She refused to be dipped.

Lena furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Don't worry." Lena said slowly and closed the small gap between them.

They kissed slowly and parted just as slow.

Kara retracted her hands from around Lena's waist and took a small but noticeable step back.

"Sorry, that was out of order. I shouldn't have done that, I mean I don't even know if you like me like that. And I guess now you know I do. I just really like you and didn't know how to say at all because I was too scared-" Kara muttered a small ssh.

"Look who's the one who's rambling now." She said grinning.

Kara took a small step closer and kissed Lena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't check this so yeah. Cause this started out as a small story I was writing but decided to turn it into a supercorp thing cause it fit. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me about what I can write in the future or how I can improve. 
> 
> Peace and love, guys.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts comment then or Send them to me on my tumblr @damniamgay-fanfics  
> Much love, peace, equality and enjoy!


End file.
